Naru y medio
by otaku-xan
Summary: por diversos problemas, no voy a poder continuar este fic, ademas de problemas de insiracion, siento mucho por las personas que lo seguian
1. Chapter 1

Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, para variar si n terminar los demás, pero que se le va a hacer, la mente siempre tiene que estar en funcionamiento...basado en cierta forma en ranma ½

Dedicado a todas las personas que me dejan rewies en mis historias...

Advertencias: shonen-ai futuro yaoi...si...babas

Resumen: El portador de kyuubi desapareció el día de su nacimiento y desde entonces han pasado 16 años y un día llega a la cuidad una muchacha rubia, que cambiara la vida de muchas persona

---------------------------------------------------...--------------------------------------------------

**Una nueva shinobi?**

La villa se había levantado como toda mañana, cada persona vivía tranquilamente desde el incidente del kyuubi, 16 años atrás. Aun después de tanto tiempo seguían las dudas sobre la desaparición del portador de kyuubi, el día de su nacimiento. La mañana había transcurrido sin ningún inconveniente hasta la llegada del almuerzo, que se comenzaron a escuchar la huida de pájaros junto aun extraño movimiento de tierra.

A lo lejos de la entrada de l avilla de se podía apreciar un gran camino de humo que venia en dirección a la villa, mucha gente se escondió por temor a lo desconocido. Aquella humareda se iba acercando a la vez que ciertas voces se iban identificando dentro de tanto ruido.

-MALDITO ERO-SENIN!-la que gritaba era una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules, de largas coletas con unas marcas en forma de bigote en las mejillas (_inner: quien será?)_ vestida de un sencillo vestido naranja. Aquella muchacha iba amenazando con una espada de ninja mientras corría a un viejo de cabello blanco y extrañas indumentarias que respondía al nombre de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya corría como alma que lleva el diablo escapando de la chica, pues esta no era exactamente lo que aparentaba. En pocos segundos habían llegado a la ya desierta plaza central de la villa, el shinobi había decido hacer frente a la "jovencita"

-vamos Naruto, no te pongas así, no ves que estropeas tu belleza femenina-puntualizo el viejo en su defensa

-belleza femenina!...-claramente el chakra se había convertido de azul a rojo a la vez que en su mano libre comenzaba a acumular chakra y de su espalda se podía distinguir una cola oscilar-crees que para mi es un gusto verme así?-las facciones de su rostro se iban endureciendo como la esperanza del viejo de salir ileso –desde que fuimos a aquellas aguas termales como parte del supuesto entrenamiento, mi vida se ha vuelto un infierno, sin contar lo del demonio que llevo encerrado, tampoco que crecí fuera de la villa que me vio nacer...yo o pedí nada de eso , pero lo acepte por que era lo que toco vivir, peor tu...-se iba acercando al preocupado hombre que simplemente rezaba en sus interiores, pues sabia que cuando "el" se enojaba, era mejor huir para sobrevivir-CONVERTISTE MI VIDA EN UN INFIERNO...RASENGAN!

Todo fue muy rápido, simplemente se pudo ver como el viejo caía inconsciente en algún lado del bosque. La chica luego de haber liberado un poco de su frustración decidió ir a comer antes de visitar a la Hokage o mejor dicho a su nueva protectora, a pesar que de no era necesario por sus habilidades si la necesitaba en su parte afectiva, pues en toda su vida no había convivido con una mujer el cariño de manera familiar o protectora, por que las mujeres del maldito ero-senin no contaban.

Se sentía bastante molesta ya que cuan do había cumplido 12 años Iruka se había ido de su lado, pues su trabajo de tutor y cuidador habían acabado, la despedida fue muy triste para ambos, peor el no se comparaba al entupido y pervertido sanin que lo había estado cuidando los últimos 4 años. No podía desmentir que había aprendido muchas cosas con el, pero todos los disgustos sobrepasaban a creces los buenos ratos.

A pesar de que todo había acabado muy pocos se atrevían a salir con esa rubia en la calle, pues les recordaba a la Hokage (_inner: power girl!),_ por ello estuvo varios minutos caminando sin rumbo, pues nunca antes había estado en esa villa, estuvo sin rumbo hasta que encontró a una persona a la cual le pregunto si había algún lugar cercano para comer, aquel hombre un poco asustado le respondió para luego irse. Naru, pues esa era el nombre de aquella chica, no entendía el comportamiento de los aldeanos de aquella villa, peor eso en aquel instante le tenia sin cuidado, pues su estomago reclamaba alimento.

Luego de otros minutos siguiendo el camino indicado llego a un restaurante llamado Ichiraku, un nombre extraño para su gusto, entro molesta, peor el simple olor a comida la alegro.

Dentro del local se encontraban 5 mujeres y 11 hombres incluyendo a jóvenes y adultos, sin contar a los que atendían. Cuando naru entro se encontró con la mirada de una chica rubia mas clara que ella y la de una pelirosa que parecía teñida, pues nunca antes en su vida había visto ese color de cabello, pero como era naru., las ignoro y se fue a sentar a una orilla del local, siendo presa de la mirada de todas las mujeres y la mayoría de los hombres

-QUE MIRAN! TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA O QUE!-pregunto bastante molesta, pues tenia los nervios a flor de piel.

-no!-respondieron todos los mirones a la vez

-bienvenida que desea?-mientas les había gritado se había acercado el dueño del local

-que venden?-pregunto con una cara de total desgano

-ramen de muy buena calidad

-ramen?-pregunto como si le estuvieran hablando en chino (_inner: xD_)-que es eso?

-es una sopa de fideos y...

-tráigame uno extra-grande con extra de sala picante-respondió mientras fulminaba a todos los mirones de Konoha

-a la orden

Se hizo un silencio incomodo para los shinobis de Konoha, pues la rubia los miraba con el mas profundo odio a excepción de dos muchachos bastante pálido (inner: me parecen conocidos...pero de donde?) y un chico de lentes, todos los demás eran asesinados de una y mil formas dentro del a cabeza de naru.

Cuando la pelirosa teñida _(inner: xD)_ intento hablarle a naru, el dueño del local llego con el supertazón extrapicante de naru, esta le quito la mira de odio a la pelirosa, para dedicarle una de total desconfianza al plato que humeaba delante de ella. Nunca antes había comido de eso _(inner: si en este fic...no le gusta xD),_ pero el hambre era mucho mas grande, así que sin mas comenzó a devorar su plato que en menos de 5 minutos ya se encontraba vació.

La gran mayoría de los presentes había quedado un poco impactados por los modales de la chica, peor que le iba a importar si ella no era lo que aparentaba, pago su ramen y cuando se disponía a irse recordó a lo que venia.

-oigan mirones de Konoha-llamo bastante molesta

-...-ninguno respondió solo se dedicaron a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo

-...-esta simplemente se dedico a observarlos hasta que se topo con un par de espaldas, lo que la alegro bastante, pues rápidamente se encontraba tirando del brazo a los dos muchachos de tez pálida. Los jóvenes shinobis habían palidecido ante el acto irracional de la rubia, ya que estaba tironeando a los miembros del clan más importante de la villa. Ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo nada hasta que la rubia los soltó y fulminaba con la mirada al resto

-eh...-se sonrojo levemente por el espectáculo-me pueden decir como se llaman al menos se que fui descortés, pero eran los únicos cuerdos del lugar-puntualizo con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

-Uchiha Itachi y este de acá es Uchiha Sasuke-respondió el mayor de cabello grisáceo amarrado en una coleta

-tengo boca sabes-.alego molesto el mas pequeño de los dos que igual era mas alto que naru, que a diferencia del mayor tenia el pelo negro y con reflejos azules.-somos hermanos

-se notaba, pero bueno, quería saber si me podían decir donde esta la oficina de la Hokage

-para que la quieres?-pregunto serio Sasuke

-que te importa-respondió naru con una sonrisa

-bueno yo te puedo llevar, ya que mi hermano tiene poco tacto para estas cosas

-cállate ni-san!

-en serio, te lo agradecería mucho...pero me esperan un momento que tengo que traer un bulto del bosque-y sin dejar hablar a los Uchiha desapareció ante su mirada para aparecer segundos después con el viejo sanin

-a eso te referías con bulto?-pregunto un hombre con ojo tapado por una mascara de pelo plateado llamado Kakashi

-así, es quizás lo conocen como Jiraiya, uno de los tres sanin, pero el mas pervertido, pero ahora que recuerdo son dos...y también es el que escribe el entupido libro "come come paradise"

-pero que le paso al legendario sanin?-pregunto un chico con un perro en la cabeza llamado kiba

-nada, solo le di su merecido con una técnica, pero quizás en un par de horas reaccione, pues la ultima vez estuvo 2 días inconsciente y fue muy molesto arrastrarlo todo el camino...lo malo es que después se vengo de una manera muy poco agradable, pero bueno, que le voy a hacer...me llevan?

-vamos...Sasuke muevete y ustedes que siguen-puntualizo el mayor de los Uchiha con su inexpresivo rostro

-ya voy-el menor de loa Uchiha seguía enojado a su hermano el cual acompañaba a la descocida muchacha que arrastraba al viejo y estos eran seguidos por el resto de los curioso shinobis.

Caminaron cerca de 20 cuadras (_inner cada cuadra son 100 metros xD_) hasta que llegaron a la oficina, subieron hasta que toparon con la puerta de la oficina. El mayor de los Uchiha iba tocar, pero la chica se le adelanto y abrió la puerta como si nada. Ahí dentro se encontraba la Hokage, una mujer rubia cincuentona que por lo que había escuchado del viejo aparentaba 20, su secretaria shizune con un cerdo en la mano y adelante de ellas Iruka, que miraba muy curioso a la muchacha.

-Iruka sensei!-grito llena de felicidad la muchacha soltando al instante al viejo que cayo de nuevo al suelo

-te conozco?-pregunto extrañado el jounin (_inner: si, y eso es por un solo motivo...xD)_

-pues claro que si, quizás así no, peor si me conoces...Hokage sama disculpa la interrupción, pero ya llegue

-se que ya llegaste, pero no se quien eres

-maldito ero-senin!-vocifero molesta mientras le lanzaba una pata al viejo-bueno lo que pasa es que...-antes de continuar metió a los dos uchihas dentro de la sala, cerro la puerta y utilizo una técnica aislante, pues sabia que no estaban solos-tiene un pantalón como de mi talla?

-creo que si, shizune...

-si Hokage.sama-minutos después apareció con unos pantalones negros-son de hombre

-mejor-sin preámbulos se los coloco, luego saco de su bolso una botella con agua que comenzó a calentar con su chakra, cuando ya estuvo listo la abrió-prefiero hablar con mi verdadera apariencia si no les molesta- y sin mas vació en contenido de la botella sobre si misma

Ante ellos ya no había una muchacha rubia de coletas, si no un muchacho rubio de pelo corto de las mismas facciones.

Continuara...

Espero que les guste-...y espero actualizar el resto


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí va la continuación de naru y medio, me hizo muy feliz la cantidad de rewies y espero no decepcionarlos, este capitulo es corto...los demás serán mas largos...ahí va... agradecimientos a **ayus, kandara1, kennich, fati-chan87, Vicky-chan, neko-chan lee, aishiteru suichi, ada-chan, kiomi, himeno-asakura kyroa-chan, kasumita, amazona verde y kitty cat**...muchas gracias por sus rewies, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes...

**Una verdad por culpa de un viejo degenerado...**

Varios de los presentes quedaron atónitos ante aquella extraña revelación.

-na...Naruto?-pregunto incrédulo Iruka

-pues claro, quien mas-respondió mientras que de su bolso sacaba una polera sin mangas estilo japonés de botones, se sacaba el vestido mojado y se colocaba la polera. Uno de todos los presente se sonrojo levemente _(inner: ¬¬ quien será...imagínenselo!)_, por tener a un chico tan hermoso ante sus ojos

-pero como puede ser que ahora seas chico si antes había una chica?-pregunto la Hokage

-termas orochipe o me equivoco? _(inner: xD tenía que estar presente orochimaru de alguna manera...jejejeje_)-el que había respondido había sido Itachi

-así, es termas orochipe, maldecidas por muchas personas, pues si caes en una de ellas tu vida no será la misma

-pero que paso Naruto?

-pues...

FLASH BACK...

-ero-senin a donde vamos-pregunto un dulce niño _(inner: me lo comeré!...que entupido...brrrrrrrrr_) rubio de 14 años

-pues vamos a unas termas

-pero el entrenamiento!

-a eso vamos no son cualquier terma, pues esconden un gran secreto...

Caminaron por algunas horas hasta que por fin a la hora de almorzar llegaron a las famosas termas, Naruto no sospechaba, sobre la fama de aquellas termas. Entraron y se acomodaron, Naruto no tenia ganas de bañarse, así que simplemente acompaño al viejo sanin que ya se encontraba realizando sus profundas investigaciones.

Los minutos pasaba y el zorrito comenzó a desesperarse, se encontraban sobre un acantilado, observando a unas jovencitas tan solo era empujarlo, pero se contuvo hasta que el viejo le hablo.

-Naruto hace algo por mi y mis investigaciones- y sin más lo tiro del acantilado abajo, cayendo en una de las tantas posas

En vez de salir un muchacho salio una hermosa muchacha de coletas y grandes atributos (_inner: que chica!)_ que se encontraba shockeada por su apariencia.

-entonces es verdad que allí murió una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules...algo importante para mis observaciones-anotaba rápidamente una que otra cosa en su libreta

-ero-senin

-dime?

-querías ver, como era la muchacha que se había ahogado?-pregunto con una gran vena en la frente

-pues si, no me podía perder eso, debo escribir mi súper novela "come come paradise!

-y ahora como regreso a la normalidad!

-normalidad?...creo que se me olvido decir que si caes en alguna de las posas, cada vez que te mojes con agua fría tendrás la misma apariencia del ser que se ahogo ahí y es por siempre...

FIN FLASH BACK...

-esa fue la primera vez que casi lo mato a golpes, es que acaso tiene aire en la cabeza, tengo un demonio encerrado dentro de mi, me sacaron de mi propia villa supuestamente, para mi seguridad y quería que le perdonara el hecho de que ahora con agua fría me convierto en chica, o sea en que mundo vive-finalizo Naruto mientras miraba con odio al viejo inconsciente

-en serio este viejo entupido te hizo eso tan solo para ver aquella muchacha?

-así es, luego supe que se había suicidado en ese pozo, pues no podía vivir sin el amor de su vida (_inner: casualidades...mas adelante rebelare la relación de esta muchacha en la historia_) y creía que en otra vida se encontraría con el...

-pero bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada lamentándonos y...que hacen los hermanos Uchiha acá-pregunto extraña la Hokage

-yo los traje, pues los demás eran extraños

-escucharon todo lo que dijo?-pregunto preocupada

-a menos que yo o mi ototo-kun seamos sordos, escuchamos todo

-que problemático, muchacho para la próxima ten mas cuidado cuando hablas de ti

-ya lo se, y por eso los deje adentro y coloque un sello aislante, los otros se encuentran afuera intentando escuchar

-era de esperar...shizune sacalos del edificio

-si Hokage-sama-así salio y se podía escuchar todo tipo de ruidos hasta que el silencio se hizo presente y ella volvió cerrando la puerta-listo

-bueno como ustedes dos han escuchado el secreto de Naruto, se quedara aquí, pues les contare todo, pero a cambio habrá algo que tendrán que cumplir...

-que cosa?-pregunto el inexpresivo Itachi

-ya lo sabrán a su tiempo y tendrá que hacerlo uno de ustedes, peor mejor les cuento..."hace 16 años ocurrid el incidente con el kyuubi, muchos ninjas ya habían muerto y la villa estaba totalmente a merced de el, fue ahí cuando apareció el cuarto Hokage que realizo una técnica prohibida para encerrar el alma del kyuubi en un portador, ese fue Naruto su hijo. Luego de haber realizado el sellado el niño quedo solo, por que su madre había sido asesinada por extraños ninjas horas después del parto, eso nunca lo supo yondaime, por esto el tercero tomo la decisión de llevarse al pequeño lo mas lejos posible, esperando así que fuera entrenado y luego regresara a su villa, eso fue lo estipulado y se cumplió..." espero que esto no salga de estas paredes

-entendimos, cierto ototo-kun?

-si, entendimos

-pero no se pongan serios no es algo tan grave

-no es grave?...eres dobe o que, tienes al demonio mas terrible de los últimos siglos...

-crees que no lose, pero de que me sirve martirizarme, pues creo que ya pague un precio bastante alto por ser el contenedor de kyuubi-le decir mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza

-...-Sasuke no dijo nada, pues cuando miro aquellos ojos azules sintió algo extraño en el pecho

-pero para que me desahogo contigo, si tu no tienes la culpa...Tsunade-sama necesito saber si hay alguna casa o pieza que yo pueda habitar

-si, hay una casa cerca del lago es espaciosa, pero esta abandonada

-mejor, no quiero nadie cerca de mi...

-te unirás al grupo de Kakashi y realizaras el examen de chuunin

-ya lo creo, debo estar atrasado en 4 años y aun soy un simple genin para todos, pero las apariencias engañan, lo que principalmente me perjudica...pero ni hablar, lo único positivo es que parezco inofensivo una buena defensa y arma...ya vieja dime donde esta la casa para ir y comenzar con el grupo de Kakashi

-afuera de la villa cerca del lago esta sobre un árbol milenario, comienzas mañana y el grupo esta compuesto por Sasuke que es chuunin y sakura que aun es genin

-quien es sakura?

-sakura haruno, una chica de pelo rosa...

-ella?...me da mala espina, parece fenómeno, nunca había visto ese color de cabello...me perturba... (_Inner: palabra mía_)-y un notable escalofrió se hizo presente

-alégrate que de momento no te persigue, pues eres bastante atractivo

-eh...gracias-sin saber por que se sonrojo ante el comentario del Uchiha menor

-Sasuke como eres Uchiha, llevaras a Naruto hasta su casa

-y yo por que?-pregunto levemente sonrojado

-pues por que te lo dice tu hermano y punto

-hermanos...vamos Naruto

Así bastante enojado el Uchiha salio seguido de un sonriente Naruto

Continuará...

-espero que les halla gustado...nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí otro capitulo de este fic...debo ver mas a ranma, pero no se preocupen...esta historia no se pondrá fome en ningún momento...

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

_-Sasuke como eres Uchiha, llevaras a Naruto hasta su casa_

_-y yo por que?-pregunto levemente sonrojado_

_-pues por que te lo dice tu hermano y punto_

_-hermanos...vamos Naruto_

_Así bastante enojado el Uchiha salio seguido de un sonriente Naruto_

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

**Yo solo quiero ser normal...**

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo algo, extrañamente la presencia del otro les provocaba algo que nunca antes habían sentido, un calorcito en el estomago. Mientras caminaban varias chicas se daban vuelta por el rubio y uno que otro chico, esto lo hacia sonrojar pues le daba vergüenza su apariencia.

-oe, baka no te intimides con su mirada

-Sasuke-teme! yo no me intimido por que me miren, si fuera por eso yo...-se callo rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente

-tu que?-pregunto curioso

-pues yo...yo...

-tu que!-Sasuke un poco divertido por la actitud del rubio se detuvo haciendo detener al zorrito, este se encontraba con sus manitas en el rostro para ocultar un poco sus rojas mejillas-nada puede ser tan grave...

-es que una vez, me miraron hombres con muy mala cara cuando era chica...creo que me querían hacer algo malo...y yo me asuste y bueno yo-sus ojos levemente se estaban poniendo vidriosos por las lagrimas-tuve miedo...

-shhh...ya paso-sin saber por que Sasuke se encontraba abrazando a Naruto completamente asustado

-...-Naruto al sentir el abrazo se sonrojo pues su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente a la vez que sentía un calorcito recorrer su cuerpo por la cercanía de Sasuke

-te sientes mejor?-pregunto Sasuke con un leve sonrojo

-muchas gracias sasu-chan!-al gritar esto se tiró sobre Sasuke que al estar desprevenido calló junto a Naruto al piso-lo siento Sasuke...yo no quise...lo siento-decía mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a un lado de Sasuke

-no te preocupes...eres un chico muy tierno-al decir cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo levemente

-eh...gracias...tu también lo eres-mientras le regalaba a Sasuke su mas tierna sonrisa

-que te parece si vamos a comprarte ropa y luego vamos a un lugar a divertirnos...

-pero no tengo dinero...

-yo te las compro

-no se...debo saber donde viviré...y no quiero abusar de ti...

-no importa...yo mañana te llevo!-y como niño Sasuke agarro de la mano a Naruto y se fueron corriendo al centro de la villa

Naruto se sentía como nunca antes, la mano de Sasuke le trasmitía una tranquilidad y una paz que nunca antes había experimentado, mientras corrían al centro no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi.

-creo que fue lo mejor ototo-kun, ahora sacarás mas sonrisas y todo gracias a y Naruto-kun

-------------------------------------------...

-Sasuke, como me veo con esto-pregunto levemente sonrojado

Naruto se encontraba con una camisa china color naranjo pálido, junto a unos ceñidos pantalones color negro, se sentía un poco cohibido por la mirada del Uchiha menor (_inner: quizás pensó que en cualquier momento s ele iba a tirar encima...)_

-te ves...hermosos...Naruto-logró articular "no puedo creerlo, me siento totalmente atraído por el, es la primera vez que me sucede, además siento como si siempre lo hubiera conocido...me llegaré a enamorar de el?"

-Sasuke...-"por que me miras así?...me siento totalmente vulnerable a tus ojos grises, no logro entenderlo, lo encuentro tan atractivo, tan atrayente...si recién hoy lo conocí, pero siento que lo conozco de siempre, pero me la he pasado como nunca..."-Sasuke no me mires así...

-como?-pregunto este sensualmente _(inner: ¬¬ esta cosa va en serio?...Sasuke: pues claro...inner: me preocupa la integridad mental de mi persona...Sasuke: yo me preocuparía de este carabinero que se esta acercando...inner: oO!...corran por su vida...)_

-bu-bueno...yo...es que...como si buscaras algo en mi-finalizó bajando la mirada apenado

-jejeje...lo siento no lo pude evitar, pero pruébate otra, para irnos después a comer

Estuvieron paseándose por varias tiendas donde Sasuke le compro varias prendas a Naruto, ambos se divirtieron mientras elegían la ropa, incluso Sasuke se compro ropa ante la insistencia de Naruto. La tarde ya había acabado, como la noche se hacia presente.

-Sasuke es mejor que me vallas a dejar a casa, ya han sido muchas las molestias para ti y ya es tarde, debes estar cansado

-para nada, ha sido un gusto pasar el tiempo contigo y nada de ir a dejarte a tu casa, ahora iremos a mi casa donde te cambiarás para salir

-salir a donde?

-a un Púb., para que conozcas la villa de noche y te diviertas!

-pero yo nunca he ido a un Púb...-decía este apenado

-te has perdido la mitad de tu vida, ahora es tu oportunidad, así que vamos!-nuevamente Sasuke tomo la mano de Naruto para guiarlo a su casa _(inner: se le esta volviendo manía eso de tomarle la mano, sonreír, me pregunto de donde abre sacado este Sasuke, me preocupa...)_

"no se por que, pero tengo ganas de divertirme junto a el, estar con el, verlo sonreír, quiero saberlo todo, quiero hacerlo feliz..."

"Que será lo que siente mi corazón al estar con Sasuke, me siento feliz, incluso...protegido, supongo que deber ser algo bueno, pero que será?..." _(Inner: la gran interrogante del día de pre-paro nacional...) _

Luego de una corta carrera a la casa de Sasuke, ambos se cambiaron para salir...Naruto vestía una camisa china de manga larga color blanco, junto a unos pantalones ceñidos grises hasta media pantorrilla junto a unas botas negras que hacían juego, Sasuke en cambio se colocó una camisa negra junto a unos jeans y unas zapatillas. Ambos cuando se vieron se sonrojaron, la tracción a cada minuto crecía más como los extraños sentimientos dentro de su corazón, sin saber por que.

-te ves bastante bien...Sasuke-opino levemente apenado

-tu también...-respondió un poco nervioso

En ese momento apareció Itachi, Sasuke al verlo sin saber pro que le sonrió, mientras que Naruto se sonrojo por la penetrante mirada del Uchiha mayor.

-hola Naruto-kun...ototo-kun la habitación de huéspedes esta habilitada para que cuando regresen Naruto se quede, yo no estaré tengo misión en ANBU, así que no me esperen, cuídense- y desapareció tras el denso humo

-...-Naruto quedo un poco extrañado ante la actitud del muchacho

-que extraño que me halla avisado, pero que bueno que se acordó de que existo...

-¿?-Naruto era la duda personificada

-no te preocupes, te parece si nos vamos?-preguntó sonriente _(inner: es el Apocalipsis! Sasuke sonriente...creo que me afecto la idea de la marcha jasuasju...) _

-claro

Ambos salieron de la casa del Uchiha, se dirigieron sin apuros al centro de la villa, a un Púb. que de vez en cuando visitaba Sasuke, pues ahí se juntaban el resto de los conocidos de el.

Allí llegaron y el ambiente grato y contagioso, comenzaron a bailar animadamente, así se paso la noche, hasta que llego la madrugada. Ambos se habían tomado algunas copas de mas, solo que Naruto le habían afectado mas, ya que nunca antes había bebido.

Se encontraban los dos muy animados bailando cuando se acerco un chico, que guante toda la noche los había estado mirando con extraños ojos. Sasuke los había sentido y se puso en alerta tomando el brazo d e Naruto que no entendía nada

-hola!

-hola...

-oye tu guapo, por que no vienes a bailar conmigo?-le pregunto a Naruto, que al verlo se escondió en el pecho de Sasuke

-el n o quiere-.respondió Sasuke secamente

-pues ni me ha respondido- y sin ningún descaro tomo de la cintura a Naruto, acercándolo peligrosamente a su cuerpo

-yo...yo...

-tu?

-tiene novio-respondió totalmente convencido Sasuke

-a si?

-...

-si, soy yo y si no sueltas a mi novio no respondo de mi

-novios acaso crees que no los he visto?

-no tengo que estar exhibiéndome- y de un solo tiron dejo a Naruto aprisionado contra si con su brazo

-cuando sean algo si...

-como quieras...-y sin mas beso a un desprevenido Naruto

-...-el otro muchacho quedó un poco sorprendido, pues al parecer era verdad y desapareció en el acto

No lograba entender bien pero Sasuke lo estaba besando, pero Sasuke lo estaba haciendo y no le desagradaba, por el contrario quería más, se sentía demasiado bien así, pero no se atrevía a hacer algo , pues sabía que Sasuke lo había hecho por ayudarlo

"estoy besando a Naruto...a un hombre...no me desagrada...mejor dicho, quiero profundizar, quiero sentir su lengua...no se, pero tan solo deseo algo mas con el..."

Continuará...

Si los deje metidos, hace tiempo que no actualizaba, lo siento, pero justo hoy que mañana es el paro tengo tiempo, pues no voy mañana al colegio, peligro de seguridad...bueno nos vemos

Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo!

Después de milenios sin dar señales de vida aquí aparezco...jojojoj, rondando por aquí aprovecho de hacer una votación, si, es sobre otro de mis fic, en verdad, aunque es un poco complicado les diré

En hormonas de una kyuubi, Itachi tiene un amor escondido, si, como desaparece, tenia que hacer algo, no lo creen, pero bueno la cosa es que tengo tres opciones aunque una la veo menos en probabilidad pues el estaría en otra situación, bueno las parejas son las siguientes:

Itachi X Kakashi

Itachi X Kisame

Itachi X Sai

Les dejo aquí para que boten, pues no se, a mi me tinca con Sai, pero no estoy segura, por eso quiero saber su opinión sobre el asunto...ahora a responder rewies...jojojooj

**ElissaTao**: lo rápido le da la emoción, jojojo, si (_inner: mentira lo que pasa es que tu eres un pervertida de (/&&$&)_ ¬.¬ como si tu no lo fueras (_inner: cof cof_), bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, nos vemos

**KyleRu**: si es un aprovechado de los peores y se ahce el santo!(Sasuke: ¬¬ eres una mentirosa...chy: si?...y tu no eras el que estaba viendo a Naruto con poquita ropa el otro día? Sasuke: o/o c-como lo sabes! Chy: secretos de escritor ajsuajsausjsu)...espero que te guste este capitulo

**Arli-chan:** tú también lo eres, genial, me emociona...hace tiempo ya que pasó eso, pero que bueno que lo hallas pasado bien en tu cole, espero que te guste este capitulo

**Kin'iro** Kitsune: gracias y ojala k te guste!

**Fati-chan87**: no te preocupes, eso significa que te gusto el capitulo que es lo importante, bueno, en ese punto tienes mucha razón, ya sabrás las razones, nos vemos, y espero que te guste este capi

**Ada-chan**: si, llegue y no te desangres tanto que te perdemos, y eso no puede ser! El mundo te necesita, bueno menos melodrama o inundare mi casa...jausajsu espero que te guste este!

**Rikuayaceres**: si, pero Sasuke también se las lleva, ya lo veras, con el avanzar de la historia es cosa de que lo veas...espero que te guste este capi

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon**: que bueno que te haya gustado y si más adelante saldrá kakairu, si, bueno espero k te guste el capi, nos vemos

Johojojjojojo, ahora al capitulo, que tanto esperábamos!

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**¿Comprometidos?**

El sol ya había salido, filtrándose por la ventaba iluminando la armoniosa habitación que era ocupada por un apuesto muchacho que se encontraba descansando tras una agotadora noche _(inner: ¬.¬ una agotadora noche?Mmmm...)_ .

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus azules ojos, para poder acostumbrarse a la luminosidad de la habitación, se levantó y se comenzó a vestir, al hacerlo recordó la noche pasada, sonrojándose notoriamente, terminó y sigilosamente salio de la habitación en que se encontraba, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no había nadie cerca, con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la puerta, sin antes dejar una pequeña nota, y salió lo mas rápido posible de la calle de los Uchiha, sintió algo frío caer sobre si mojándolo completamente.

-te he dicho que no tires el agua que te sobra por la ventana!

-lo siento mama...-se escuchaba la conversación de un segundo piso

-uff...por que a mi maldición!...-maldijo una hermosa muchacha de envidiable cuerpo que comenzó a correr a cualquier lado de la villa intentando pasar desapercibida.

En la habitación de Sasuke, e apuesto muchacho se encontraba durmiendo cuando escucho un grito de chica muy cerca de su casa que lo hizo despertar, se levantó, recordó lo sucedido la noche pasada y se sonrojo. Se vistió y fue a la habitación de huéspedes, donde no estaba Naruto, solo las bolsas de las compras y una nota, la cual leyó.

-disculpa las molestias Sasuke, muchas gracias, Naruto...baka-.arrugo el papel en su mano y salio a buscar al chico.

Iba caminando por la calle cuando una cabellera dorada lo hizo detenerse.

-o muchacha de cabellos dorados donde has estado que no te he visto?-pregunto un chico de pelo negro con una polera que le llegaba al ombligo.

-que?...apártate de mi!-grito molesta la chica

-mi nombre es Sai, cual es el tuyo?

-yo...este...-Naruto se puso nervioso ante la pregunta

-Sai!...-llamo Sasuke con la voz cargada de frialdad

-Uchiha...cual es la desgracia que honra tu presencia

-ella viene conmigo

-no te basta con embaucar a mi hermana?

-yo no tengo nada con tu hermana, es ella la que me persigue

-no puedo permitir que la deshonres de esa manera!-grito Sai lleno de furia

-disculpe Sai-san, por favor no pelee-le suplico naru con los ojos vidrioso y las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que Sai se sonrojara

-no me puedo resistir a ti, chica de la cabellera dorada...-siguió embobado incluso cuando los dos se habían marchado

-Sasuke-hablo Naru varias calles lejos de Sai-que quieres?-le pregunto sin mirarlo a la cara

-por que te fuiste?-pregunto serio el Uchiha menor

-tenía...que...hacer-tartamudeo insegura naru

-no mientas

-tu que sabes!

-no seas dobe

-oye, no por que nso conozcamos de ayer tengo que darte explicaciones!-grito enojada naru

-...

-gomene...no te quise gritar

-si quisiste

-sasuke por favor...tan solo quería salir un rato y nada más...

-...

-NARUTO-KUN...OTOTO-KUN!

-Itachi?-pregunto Sasuke a la nada

-el mismo que viste y calza-escucho naru en su oiduo asutandose , tirandose sobre el Uchiha menor

-kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ita-kun, no hagas eso!

-lo siento, pero me vine a buscarlos tras la mision por que Tsunade-sama, te quiere ver Sasuke

-por que me quiere ver esa vieja?-pregunto extrañado Sasuke

-me dijo que ya sabe como le vamos a pagar el hecho de haber escuchado a naru ayer en su oficina

-...eso no me gusta en lo mas minimo...-susurro Sasuke palido

-nada puede ser tan malo sasu-chan-exclamo positiva la chica

10 minutos después

-QUEEEE!-grito Sasuke remeciendo todo el edificio

-...-naru totalmente sonrojada

-que buenas ideas tiene Tsunade-sama-acotó Itachi muy feliz

-COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!-gritaba Sasuke rojo de la ira y la vergüenza

-tsunade-sama...-llamo despacito naru

-POR QUE YO!

-YA CALLATE SASUKE!...Itachi controla a tu hermano o tendré que tomar castas en el asunto-hablo enojada la mujer

-si tsunade-sama...Sasuke calmate

-...-sauuke temblaba de ira

-oba-chan...-llamo un poco mas fuerte la sonrojada naru

-dime- respondio la mujer mas calmada

-por que?-fue lo unico que pregunto

-por que quiero, aemas Sasuke tiene algo importante que hacer, dejar de ser un gruñon y antisocial, ademas te protegera y se que te hara feliz

-y...por que no...a Itachi?-preguntpo Sasuke mientras temblaba

-no es lo mismo, no es nada contra ti Itachi, pero esa es la realidad

-lo comprenfo tsunade-sama y estoy de acuerdo

-QUE POR QUE!

-DEJA DE SER UN CABEZOTA-grito enojado Itachi-ACASO CREES QUE NO SE NOTA QUE TE GUSTA NARUTO!

-...-la oficina quedo en un silencioa y los dos aludidos se sonrojadron

- o tengo por que responderte eso...

-bueno como tengo el apoyo de Itachi que es el que tiene tu custodia aun Sasuke y yo la de Naruto queda decidio...sasuke tendras que casarte con Naruto por lo cual quedan comprometido y el vivira en su casa...

-...-"por que a pesar de todo..la idea me gusta!

-..."casarnos...nos conocimos ayer...pero siento alfo que nunca habia sentido...¿será bueno?...y a Sasuke ¿le gustará?..."

Continuara...

87777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

no fue muy largo, pero la historia avanza, bueno les pregunto algo a ustedes, a quien le gustaria que fuea ryoga/pechan, en esta historia, en este caso sería la mascota de Sasuke...opciones varias, jojojooojoj


	5. Chapter 5

**Compréndeme**

La noticia había sido muy repentina e impactante pues Sasuke aun 2 horas después no salía de su asombro, pues no cambiaba el rostro, esto hacia sentir un poco triste a naru y frustrado a Itachi que tiraba a Sasuke del brazo para que caminara.

-no te sientas mal naru-kun

-es que...el ha vivido una vida normal y ahora por mi culpa yo... – las lagrimas rondaban libremente por su moreno rostro

-naru...solo necesita tiempo

-no! NO DEBERIA HABER APAREC IDO EN ESTA CUIDAD!-y de un puf desapareció dejando a Itachi preocupado y a Sasuke...pues igual

-maldición...Sasuke con esa actitud tan entupida no vas a lograr nada, las cosas son así y debes asumirlas, así solamente lo lastimas...

-ya lo se...

-entonces?

-temo lastimarlo con mi forma de hacer...tras la muerte de nuestros padres, cada uno se encerró en si mismo, solo logro entenderme contigo...me hes difícil abrir algo que por tanto tiempo he mantenido cerrado...

-Sasuke... a pesar de que tu miedo no es tondo, no es bueno que lo lastimes con tu indiferencia, eso lo lastima mas que cualquier cosa que hagas...el por la vidas que le ha tocado, es mas susceptible, debes intenta cambiar, el solo quiere hacerte feliz...solo eso

-tienes razón...pero...el...

-esta cerca del rió

-gracias aniki...-Sasuke no espero y comenzó a correr en búsqueda de Naruto

Cerca del río

Naru se encontraba sentado sobre un árbol, lamentándose la desgraciada vida que le había tocado.

-si tan solo no hubiera viajado con ese viejo, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido-su rostro a cada instante se llenaba de mas lagrimas angustiosas-...si mejor no hubiera nacido, no molestaría a nadie con mi presencia...eso...como no lo pensé antes...tan solo...debo dejar de existir...nadie me va a a extrañar...absolutamente nadie-una extraña sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-eres un tonto

-sal de ahí!...tu no sabes nada-Sasuke apareció tras el árbol

-la vida es dura, pero no puedes huir de ella auque te de la espalda...no puedes decir que nadie te va a extrañar pues yo lo haría

-mentira...-la mano de naru se fue a estrellar al rostro de Sasuke el cual lo recibió sin defenderse

-ahora te haces el niño bueno, para no sentirte mal, pero conmigo eso no va a funcionar...no soy tonto...conozco a los de tu clase...

-NO ME CONOCES!...yo reaccione así, no por que me desgracies la vida, si no por que...me da miedo lastimarte

-...

-no se por que, pero es verdad, no me perdonaría el hecho de lastimarte, no quiero que sufras, pues yo me conozco

-pero tu forma de protegerme duele y mucho

-lo se... la muerte de mis padres es el principal motivo pero ahora por ti quiero cambiar, quiero que nuestra relación sea grata, que seas feliz ,y ...que no vuelvas a pensar en quitarte la vida, pues nunca me lo perdonaría

-yo...

-PERVERTIDO!-grito de varias muchachas cerca de nuestra pareja, al mirar en la dirección de donde provenía pudieron darse cuenta como el sanin de cabello blanco era seguido de decenas de muchachas armadas, al mirarlo bien se dieron cuenta que llevaba cientos de prendas intimas, cosa que a Sasuke le extraño demasiado para hombre de su edad, pero a su lado naru comenzó a acumular chakra rojo alrededor de su cuerpo, cosa que fue detectado por el sanin.

-n-naru!-exclamo este tirando todo lo que tenia en las manos

-acaso volvió a robar ropa femenina?-le pregunto este con una extraña sonrisa, mientras tronaba sus dedos

-yo?..jeej...como crees

-ya me canse de tus entupidas manías- el chakra iba en aumento, por seguridad Sasuke y las muchachas se encontraban a varios metros de ellos-sabes que es lo peor?

-que?

-que eres un ejemplo para los hombres...eres una vergüenza...VETE A MOLESTAR A OTRO LADO!

Desde ese dia pasaron muchos mas sin saber sobre Jiraiya, pero en ese tiempo Naruto se había ido a vivir a la casa de los Uchiha, compartiendo con Sasuke la habitación y más que un futon...

Continuara

Es cortito, pues no he tenido mucho tiempo, no tengo tiempo para responder sus comentarios, pero para la próxima vez si lo hago..nos vemos


	6. fobias en el zoologico

Bueno despues de mucho tiempo, les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les valla a gustar…este capi las acciones son mas explicitas, pero no para tanto, pero bueno ojala que les valla a gustar, al final les respondo sus rewies..

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**FOBIAS Y AVANCES**

Naruto ya llevaba una semana en la casa de los Uchiha tiempo en el cual la noticia de su compromiso se habia esparcido rapidamente, siendo el centro de atracción de la villa, pues sasuke era uno de los chicos mas guapos de konoha, que en estos momentos se encontraban comprometido, ya que nadie del pueblo sabia si era un el o ella.

Esa mañana Itachi habia decidido sacar a los chicos a dar una vuelta al zoologico de la villa, ya que en una de sus persuasivas conversaciones naruto le habia dicho que nunca habia ido al zoologico y era lo que mas queria hacer en esos momentos. El pelinegro se encontraba muy animado, pues en esa simple semana en que ambos habian compartido la habitación, al parecer su relacion iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Decidio ir a levantarlos, pues no queria ser perseguido por esa tropa de fans de sasuke que queria hacerlo cambiar de opinión, incluyendo esa odiosa pelirrosa, se preguntaba si podian haber personas mas odiosas que ella..era algo que realmente dudada por el bienestar del mundo en constante evolucion _( inner: xD)_

Entro a la habitación sin tocar, en un primer momento no vio nada extraño, pero al buscar a los ocupantes de la habitación se topo con algo que no penso ver tan temprano, el rubio y sasuke se encontraban en un mismo futon, solo con los pijamas, el rubio usaba uno de sasuke que le quedaba grande, haciendole ver muy adorable, pero eso no fue lo que lo alegro si no el hecho de que sasuke se encontraba abrazando posesivamente la cintura del rubio, mientras este tenia apoyada su cabeza y manos sobre el pecho de su hermano. era una escena tan adorable que debia, mejor dicho debía dejarlo para la posterioridad, por lo cual rapidamente fue a buscar a su habitación la camara digital que habia mandado a buscar a fabrica, ni idea donde, pero lo habia hecho para puro joder al chico que hacia los encargos, comenzo a fotografiarlos, se rio para si mismo, eso seria pan caliente para los amantes del shonen-ai y yaoi, eso tendria que subirlo a la Internet.

Después de haber sacado las fotos que considero suficiente, una modica suma de 300 fotografias, penso que ya era momento de despertarlos, por lo cual llamo a su hermano dulcemente

-sasuke!!!...SAKURA ESTA EN TU PIEZA!!!!- ese simple grito hizo abrir inmediatamente sus ojos, pero estos no estaban preparados para lo que verian, a un muy tierno naruto apoyado sobre su pecho, su corazon se encontraba a mil, -" QUE HACEN MIS MANOS EN LA CINTURA DE NARUTO?!"-no sabia que hacer, no queria que naruto despertara y lo viera asi, pro ya era demasiado tarde, naruto ya había abierto los sus hermosos ojos azules, que entraron en contacto con los de sasuke, este olvidó todo lo que había a su alrededor, se perdía en aquel mar de ojos…se sentia tan bien

-disculpa sasuke que interrumpa tu romantico, sensual y emotivo despertar, pero hay cosas que tenemos que hacer-esas palabras hicieran que ambos salieran del trance y quedaran en uno de los extremos completamente ruborizados

-yo…este…yo…-naruto se sentia muy avergonzado, para decir algo coherente

-naru-chan, tu no eres culpable de nada, es sasuke el pervertido-era muy divertido molestar a sasuke con naruto

-YO SOY PERVERTIDO!!!-grito sasuke todo rojo

-ah no?...y porque espiabas a naruto anoche cuando se estaba sacando la ropa?-pregunto muy divertido, como si fuera la pregunta mas inocente del mundo

-…-al escuchar eso el rostro de naruto estaba completamente rojo

-yo…no lo estaba mirando precisamente a el…estaba mirando el…patio..eso estaba mirando el patio!!-se excuso completamente rojo

-bueno si tu crees lo que tu dices, asi será, pero ahora cambiense que vamos al zoologico, sasuke nada de alegar!!!-y salio de la habitación con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro

Ambos muchachos se encontraban muy avergonzados por la situación, por lo cual sasuke, rapidamente tomo algo de ropa y salió de la habitación directo al baño, el rubio tan solo sonrio con ternura mientras se cambiaba

A los pocos minutos ambos aparecieron en la cocina, sin topar sus miradas. Naruto se habia puesto unos ajustados pescadores celestes, una polera color durazno y un poleron blanco simplemente se veía adorable, sasuke iba de unoa ajustados pantalones grises junto a una camisa azul oscuro. Itachi se preguntaba si se habían vestido así adrede para tener a todo el zoologico tras suyo sin incluir a los animales que ya vivían ahí.(_ inner: xD)_

Desayunaron y se dirigieron cautelosamente al zoológico, primero por las fans locas de sasuke y para evitar que naruto se mojara en público, cosa que traería muchos problemas, llegaron y entraron sin problemas, por lo cuaql se relajaron.

Iban en la sesión de animales del bosque cuando naruto comenzó, a ponerse nervioso cosa que no paso desapercibido para los Uchiha.

-naru-chan te sucede algo?-pregunto Itachi preocupado

-nada!!!...que me podría ocurrir?!-mintió fingiendo una sonrisa

-baka…-le susurró sasuke

-…- el rubio no le respondió, eso era prueba de que no estaba bien

Mientras más avanzaban, el rubio se ponía más nervioso, pero este intentaba no exteriorizarlo, logrando que los otros dos no se dieran cuenta de su terror, pues así era esta totalmente aterrorizado

-naru-chan!!!...ven a ver a los zorros!!!-le llamó como niño pequeño Itachi

-zo…rros?...claro!!-exclamo quedamente, mientras se acercaba, mas palido se ponía, cuando se inclino se aterrorizó, estaba plagado de zorros-eh…voy…a

-NARUTO TANTO TIEMPO!!!-aquella voz, el no podia estar ahí en esos momentos, no alcanzó a dar la vuelta cuando sintió que lo empujaban dentro de la sección de los zorros en cautiverio

Calló un poco aturdido sobre su lindos, tiernos, prietos y bien formados gluteos _(inner: eso si que es poder!!!..sasuke+ ¬+)_, mirando furiosamente hacia arriba donde se encontraba jiraiya

-ERO-SENIN!!!-gritó muy enojado el rubio, olvidandose de donde se encontraba

-es para que compartas naruto!!!-le gritó mientras le indicaba hacia el lado contrario, para que naruto se volteara

-…comprar…-lentamente se volteo palideciendo de inmediato-tir?!...-estaba rodeado de zorros , donde miraba había uno, estaba en shock…su cuerpo no se movía, tan solo temblaba

-NARUTO!!!-gritó preocupado Itachi

-usted viejo…-sasuke agarró del cuello del viejo para que hablara-por que naruto no reacciona!!!-sin darse cuanta había activado su sharingan

-e-el le tiene fobia a los zorros

-fobia?-pregunto extrañado y preocupado

-este…cuando era pequeño lo saqué a entrenar a una zona de zorros…y este…yo me fui a otro lugar…c-cuando regrese el muchacho estaba actuando como un zorro…jejeje

-DESGRACIADO!!!-lo mandó a volar de un solo puñetazo, mientras un extraño chakra comenzó a aparecer, desviando su atención del viejo al habitad de los zorros

Ahí se encontraba parado como un zorro, su sojos ya no eran azules, si no rojos, de su cuerpo salían varias colas que se agitaban graciosamente mientras que de su cabeza se podían apreciar 2 grandes y peludas orejas, desapareció para encontrarse al lado de sasuke, el cual no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que el kitsune lo empujaba, callendo al piso con el rubio encima, la gente alrededor se encontraba asustada, pero Itachi estaba tan divertido que saco su camara para los momentos unicos y comenzó a sacar fotografías como loco.

El kitsune se encontraba olfatenado a sasuke el cual miraba las orejas del rubio que se movían tiernamente, el aliento de naruto le causaba un hormigueo muy agradable, pero ver el rostro de naruto era un dilema, pues reflejaba una inocencia junto a un deseo que lo desconcertaba.

-"vamos sasuke piensa…naruto no puede estar así…no puede verte como si te quisiera comer…el no esta pensando racionalmente…kya!!!!!"-sasuke tuvo que detener su charla interna, pues una juguetona lengua comenzó a lamer sus mejillas, que para entonces se encontraban rojas.

-naru…to..-al hablar sin proponerselo desvió la atención del rubio a sus labios, el cual los miraba curioso, no encontrando algo mejor que unir sus labios, en un simple roce, sasuke escucho que el rubio emitio un gruñido de satisfacción, penso que se iba a detener, pero este más curioso intento introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del Uchiha menor, que por la impresión la abrió, dejando paso a la curiosa lengua del kitsune, este al hacerlo comenzó a mover sus colas frenéticamente. sasuke se habia olvidado de todas las personas tan solo podia ver al rubio sore si, besandolo…-"un momento besandome?!!!...esto no esta bien!!!!"-llevando una de sus manos a las orejas del rubio que detuvo cualquier cosa ante tal deleitante sensación, pues se retorcía ante el roce, permitiéndole al Uchiha sentarse, quedando el rubio entre las piernas, recibiendo las atenciones sobre sus sensibles orejas.

-JIRAYMA-SAMA!!!-gritó sasuke tan friamente que la mayoría de las personas retrocedieron asustadas, de entre ellos salio el viejo un poco temeroso

-di-dime…sasuke-kun…-

-cuanto tiempo estara así?-pregunto de una forma fría y cortante

-bu-bueno mojandolo con agua fria se calma…jeje-reísa nerviosamente ante la doble mirada que le dedicaban los hermanos Uchiha

-sasuke es nmejor que vallamos a casa

-si…-siseó fríamente sasuke mientras tomaba a naruto que le rodeo el cuello y la cintura, sin siquiera pensar en soltarse, derrotado sasuke, coloco su smanos en la cintura del moreno para que no se callera (_inner: yo se que queria ponerlas mas abajo lo se!!!) _ para que no se callera , comenzaron a caminar y el rubioi tan solo sobaba sus orejas al cuello de sasuke, hasya que sintió extrañas miradas por los fans del Uchiha, el ruboo les dedicó una mirada de sicopata que los hizo correr como nenazas.

Prefirieron llegar lo mas rapido a la casa utilizanso sus habilidades ninjas, sasuke se fue directo al baño para duchar a naruto, pero este tan solo se apegaba mas al cuerpo de sasuke.

-no tendras otra opcion sasu-chan!!! Exlamo divertido Itachi

-no me jodas…-y abrio el grifo al maximo de agua helada, mojandose con el rubio en sus brazos

-kya!!!!...apaguen el agua esta muy helada"!!!-reclamo la hermosa rubia, en los brazos de sasuke, mientras se refugiaba en este sin saber quien era

-que bueno que volviste naruto…-escucho la voz susurrar en su oido, que la hizo estremecer, se apartó un poco , de lo que le entregaba calor, tan solo al hacerlo se sonrojo furiosamente

-sasuke!!!-grito totalmente avergonzada, bajandose rapidamente del divertido chico

-naru-chan no te pongas así…

-ay no…no me digan qur yo…los zorros…que hice?-pregunto palida y aterrorizada

Itachi iba a responder, pero sasuke lo interrumpio

-nada naruto, no hiciste absolutamente…-sonrio con una sonrisa juguetona que hizo estremecer a la rubia-que no me halla gustado

-…-el rostro de la rubia estaba totalmente rojo, mientras desviaba su mirada por la vergüenza que sentía-que hice?-pregunto quedamente

-olfateaste, lamiste y te comiste la boca de sasuke, no hiciste nada mas…-puntualizo inocentemente Itachi-en presencia de todas las personas que se encontraban en el zoologico

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Continuará….

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chyneiko: espero que les halla gustado, y esperen el proximo capitulo de esta extraña saga


End file.
